


It’s Delicate; Cracking Some Crab Legs

by AnnNette



Series: It's Delicate [1]
Category: Saving Hope (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lintz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNette/pseuds/AnnNette
Summary: One-shot of Lintz fluffy moment. Set around the Crack Some Crab Legs' scene.A slight canon-divergent.





	It’s Delicate; Cracking Some Crab Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silasfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/gifts), [Etheriei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/gifts).



> Is it cool if I say all that? Is it chill that you are in my head? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that it is delicate. Cause I like it, I want you.  
> (Taylor Swift, Delicate)
> 
> This is a result of me listening to the catchy song by Taylor Swift, titled Delicate, over and over again.

Maggie is a beautiful girl with men flirting with her and chasing after her every time. She is charming, gentle, elegant, witty, not to mention brilliant; the mind of a surgeon. She enjoys men’s attention, but she treated them just as friends. Men enjoy her friendly companion but she never lets them come too close. Her circle of friends is very close knitted, working in the same hospital, sharing the common restroom, eating in the same cafeteria, working in the same shifts; they feel like family.

As close as they are, Maggie saves her heart for a very special person. She had her heart hooked to that one person from their very first ‘ _real doctor’_ encounter. None of her friends know this. She is keeping it a secret, for now. It’s complicated, it’s delicate.

Sydney feels a hint of jealousy every time she sees men approach Maggie and flirt with her or ask her out. She knows she has no right to feel this way, but she can’t help it. The feeling grinds her silently inside that at times she has to go to the gym to sweat out whatever frustration she has. She likes girls and she definitely finds Maggie so attractive.

Sydney is certain that Maggie knows she likes her because she has kissed her once when Maggie confronted her about her hasty email to the other Chiefs. Their second delicate encounter was when Sydney throws her scrub cap on Maggie’s bed. They are certain they have a special connection from then on. But Sydney can’t promise that they can be anything. There are customs and religion’s obligation to follow. Her inclination will not do. She can’t help but feels somewhat reserved deep inside. It’s complicated, it’s delicate.

Maggie is _hetero_ and Sydney is seemingly _hetero_. But when they kissed, they can’t stop. When they touched, they feel like metal attracted to magnet. Words alone can’t describe their feelings. But they don’t say a word about it. They let their hearts carry the burden. They carry on everyday dancing around each other knowingly but keeping their attractions towards each other at bay. Knowing that the other person is nearby somehow helps and feels sufficient.

Until one day.

Maggie is in the elevator, deep in thoughts and contemplating a plan to find a way to ask _The Dr. Katz_ out. She has brewed a few options and running the execution plans in her mind when the elevator doors open and there is Sydney waiting to enter. Their eyes meet.

“Maggie! I was just thinking about you.” Sydney exclaims. She is actually caught off guard to find Maggie in there but she maintains her calm.

“Oh yeah?” Maggie responds.

Both doctors smile to each other.

As the other people exited, they find themselves alone in the elevator and Sydney shyly stands close to Maggie.

Sydney reaches into her hand bag, takes out an envelope and hands it over to Maggie. “Here, I got this,” she says.

Maggie reads the gift voucher inside and asks “Crab legs?”

“Yeah, a patient of mine gave it to me. It’s unkosher and she didn’t know.” Sydney explains.

“Or maybe she knows but she gives it anyway, a non-gift gift,” Maggie jokes. Her eyebrows and her nose moves as she speaks.

Sydney gazes at her. She feels her legs are failing her that she has to lean her back on the wall for support. Maggie can really rattle her confidence without knowing.

“I want you to have it.” Sydney manages to say while bashing a smile at Maggie.

Maggie looks at her in disbelief and pouts sweetly. “Is this my parting gift? Crack some crab legs and forget everything that has happened between us?”

“ _I do not want to forget anything that has happened between us_ ,” Maggie says in her heart. If only she dares to say it out loud.

Sydney frowns. “ _Why would Maggie say that?_ ” She thinks.

“No..! I thought it would be a nice treat. You never treat yourself.” Sydney tries to justify her gesture.

Maggie looks at the voucher again and suddenly she realises this could be the chance she has been waiting for. She can execute her plan after all.

“I’ll take it.” Maggie says as she fans the voucher on her hand. “With a condition that you will come with me…just the two of us _,_ ” she adds. There are twinkles in her eyes and flutters in her tummy as she says this.

Sydney looks puzzled. She does not expect that from Maggie. Again she is caught off guard. Her heart beats faster, she can feel her palms damped with nervous sweat. She does not know what to say next.

Taking cue from Sydney’s puzzled look, Maggie quickly adds “I know this place; I heard they have kosher salad bar and very delicious at that.”

“Have you been there before?” Sydney asks.

“No, but some of my friends have been there.” Maggie answers.

Sydney thinks for a moment on her next move and decides to say “Okay” while she tilts her head slightly and nods.

“ _There is nothing wrong with going out together for dinner,_ ” she tells herself silently. But that does not stop the hiccups she feels on her breathing.

“Cool,” Maggie breaths out the word, feeling relieved like she has won a competition.

“I promise you will have a good time,” she adds, her eyes smiling as she bites her lower lip.

Sydney swallows, “A good time?” she whispers.

As the elevator comes closer to her destined level, Maggie bends closer to Sydney and whispers to her ear, “I will make you feel so good.” She brushes her lips lightly on Sydney’s cheek and leave.

Sydney swears she can still feel Maggie’s warm breath on her cheek long after Maggie has exited the elevator leaving her alone, wishing for more.

……………………

After dinner, Maggie walks Sydney home; forever the gentle woman that she is.

They walk leisurely, dragging their feet, not wanting the night to end so soon.

Maggie has been practicing in her head what she has wanted to tell Sydney for a long time. “This is it, tell her,” her inner voice urges her.

She clears her throat as she shoves her hands deeper into her jean’s front pockets.

“Syd..” she says softly breaking the silence.

Sydney turns her head towards Maggie without stopping her slow steps.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I haven’t got the courage.” Maggie says nervously.

Sydney could feel her heart gives a loud thud.

“Yeah..?” she answers calmly. “ _Oh this is killing me_ ,” she screams inside.

Right at that moment a cold wind gushes past them and chills them. Sydney pulls her coat closer and hugs herself.

Maggie notices that. She feels cold too, but she pretends to be the gallant one and asks “Are you cold?”

Sydney simply nods, smiles at Maggie and breaths deeply when she sees the beautiful eyes looking at her with concern.

Without asking, Maggie opens her arms and wraps Sydney by the shoulders and pulls her closer to share their body warmth.

As they continue to walk slowly, Maggie breathes in the scent of shampoo from Sydney’s hair deeply. If only she can do this all the time without any barrier. She wishes quietly to herself.

“You threw me for a loop when you first kissed me on the mouth. You got me craving for more, but you won’t give it. You deny the reason you kissed me,” Maggie talks softly and slowly.

Sydney listens in silent but she can feel her heartbeats thumping loudly.

“When you came to me telling that you like girls, my heart leaped because I was hoping that you do, because I like you. And you finally admitted it to me. The only thing is that you said you like _girls_. That’s a plural. Meaning I have to compete with your potential suitors, or worse, you might already have someone, waiting for you somewhere.” Maggie continues.

Then she adds, “After we kissed and touched in the on call room that night, you make me dream about you, longed for you. Is that too much? I feel I want to shower you with my affections and tender loving. If I may have a tiny chance at all, I will take it. I want to find out if we can be something. I want to know if you do too.”

Sydney stops on her steps. Maggie’s arms are still around her shoulders, shielding her from the cold wind, giving her the extra warmth that she needs. She turns to face Maggie and she searches her eyes to see if she means every word that she said.

Maggie meets Sydney’s eyes and looks deeply. She could swim in those beautiful hazel eyes.

Sydney lifts her cold hands to cup Maggie’s cold cheeks and caresses them with her thumbs.

When Sydney doesn’t say a word, Maggie feels a little uneasy and asks, “Is it cool if I say all that?”

Sydney is still speechless but she smiles and nods. Her eyes gaze longingly at Maggie’s red lips. She remembers the feeling of being kissed by those lips.

Taking cue from Sydney’s eyes, Maggie bends and plants a soft tentative kiss on Sydney’s lips. When Sydney shows no resistance, her hands go around Sydney and wrap her closer to her body as she plants deep long kisses into Sydney’s mouth.

Sydney kisses back, she reciprocates. She too wraps Maggie closer to her body until she is out of breath and has to pull back.

“Is it too soon to do this yet?” Maggie asks huskily, catching her own breath.

Sydney smiles shyly. She shakes her head and says a weak "No...it's just..."  her voice trails off, she could not find the right word to say.

"..complicated and delicate..?" Maggie finishes for her.

Sydney huffs with an embarassed smile and says "Yeahh."

"So...what now?" Maggie prods softly, hopefully. Her eyes fixed on Sydney's face.

Sydney takes a moment to gaze into Maggie's eyes, their faces are so close to each other that they can feel the other's warm breaths.

Without saying anymore word Sydney's hands slide around Maggie's neck pulling her in for more deep kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you find this alright. I hope it gives you pleasure in reading as much as it gives me pleasure in writing. Thanks.


End file.
